1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new pressure operated switch construction and to a new method of making such a pressure operated switch construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a pressure operated switch construction comprising a housing means having an external surface means and carrying an electrical switch unit and a diaphragm assembly therein, the housing means having an opening means passing through the external surface means thereof, the electrical switch unit having opposed sides and an opening passing therethrough in alignment with the opening means, and a compression spring means carried by the housing means and being operatively associated with the electrical switch unit diaphragm assembly to control the operation thereof in relation to the compressive setting of the compression spring means, the spring means comprising a retainer operatively interconnected to the electrical switch unit, an actuator carried by the housing means, and a compression spring having opposed end means respectively bearing against the actuator and the retainer. For example, see the Rhodes et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,712.